Permintaan sederhana
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Sanada hanya ingin mengabulkan satu permintaan kekasihnya. ALPHA PAIR [3rd Project 26 #20]


**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sanada Genichiro, Yukimura Seiichi,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #20**_

_**I'm yours : Blanket**_

**Permintaan sederhana**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Angin sore itu terasa hangat bagi Sanada, tapi Yukimura yang berdiri di sampingnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang kuat, bebas berbuat apapun, bisa lari ke manapun, kekasihnya ini selalu kerkurung di dalam kamar serba putih dengan aroma antiseptik menyengat.

Yukimura menjadi sosok nyata dari burung tercantik yang terkurung dalam sangkar emang. Terdengar indah, tapi ternyata itu adalah neraka bagi kekasihnya. Yukimura jelas tidak ingin tinggal di dalam sangkar emas, karena jika harus dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Yukimura adalah anak yang berjiwa lebih bebas. Sanada bahkan jatuh cinta pada Yukimura karena iri pada kebebasan yang Yukimura miliki. Tapi sekarang kebebasan itu direnggut paksa. Dewa tidak mengijinkan kekasihnya untuk bersenang-senang lebih jika masih ingin tetap hidup.

Kebebasan itu hilang, dan sekarang Sanada hanya berusaha untuk memberikan sedikit kebebasan yang jelas terlarang bagi tubuh lemah Yukimura.

Kembali nanti Sanada tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. orang-orang dari keluarga Yukimura mungkin akan membunuhnya, memblokir semua aksesnya untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih, tapi Sanada tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yukimura, tidak bisa lagi—dua tahun terus mengatakan kata tidak pada Yukimura bukan hal yang mudah juga bagi Sanada.

"Ayo, kembali." Tangan dalam genggamannya sudah sangat dingin, padahal Sanada tidak sekalipun melepaskan tangan itu. Pakaian pasien berwarna biru langit yang Yukimura kenakan terlihat lusuh, dan warnanya hilang, tidak lagi terlihat warna langit biru. Sinar matahari sore itu membuatnya berubah menjadi warna lain. "Kau sudah kedinginan."

"Sebentar lagi, kumohon. Aku masih ingin di sini, Genichiro."

Permintaan Yukimura adalah hal sederhana. Kekasihnya hanya ingin berjalan di jalan yang biasa mereka lewati saat pulang sekolah dulu, dan menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari pinggir sungai yang ada di ujung jalan itu. Bukan hal yang aneh yang sulit untuk dikabulkan kalau saja tubuh Yukimura saat ini cukup kuat.

Nyatanya menghadapi angin sore ini saja tubuh Yukimura sudah mulai menggigil tidak kuat menahan dingin. Kekasihnya bisa pingsan kapanpun.

"Lain kali kita bisa ke sini lagi."

"Tapi mungkin tidak akan ada lain kali untuk kita." Rambut Yukimura bergerak bebas saat angin menyapu wajahnya. Senyum sendu yang Yukimura pamerkan menohok hati Sanada, mengingatkan Sanada pada fakta kejam yang mungkin sedang menanti Yukimura. "Selagi bisa, aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama denganmu."

Dia tertawa. Dengan wajah yang mulai pucat Yukimura masih bisa tertawa. Padahal kekasihnya itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sanada saat ini. "Kalau saja bisa, aku ingin kau membawaku pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu."

Tawanya makin keras, cukup keras sampai membuat Yukimura sempat tersedak dan kesakitan. "Maaf-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu."

Tangan Yukimura yang dingin menyentuh pipi Sanada. Rasanya pipi Sanada seperti terbakar oleh dingin tangan itu. Dadanya ikut sakit membayangkan seberapa banyak sakit yang Yukimura tahan hanya untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari tempat ini.

Jika saja bisa Sanada ingin ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu dan meringankan penderitaan Yukimura. Sanada ingin lebih berguna sebagai kekasih. Ingin bisa memberikan kebebasan yang lebih banyak juga. Sayang, dunia ini terlalu jahat dengan memberi tahu Sanada kalau semua harapan tadi mustahil untuk ia berikan pada Yukimura.

"Tapi apa kau tahu, Genichiro?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah cukup senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu. Walau harus tetap terkurung di kamar rawat tidak masalah, selama ada kau di sisiku. Aku sudah sangat bahagia."

Gerakan Yukimura selanjutnya seperti _slow motion_ di mata Sanada. Ketika kedua tangan dengan jari-jari ramping dan kulit putih pucat itu naik melewati telingannya begitu saja. Ketika wajah Yukimura yang memamerkan senyum mendekatnya. Juga saat tubuh mereka perlahan bersentuhan, Sanada jadi tahu seberapa dingin angin sore ini untuk kekasihnya.

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibirnya, kemudian disambung dengan ciuman yang cukup panjang. Kedua tangan Yukimura sudah mengalung kuat pada lehernya, sedangkan kedua tangan Sanada sendiri memeluk erat pinggang Yukimura, menjaga jarak mereka sambil berharap panas tubuhnya bisa mengurangi dingin yang Yukimura rasakan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, tenang saja, Seiichi."

"Aku harap begitu." Lagi Yukimura memamerkan senyumnya.

Kadang Sanada berpikir senyum itu adalah cara sederhana yang ingin Yukimura tunjukan untuk mengusir kekhawatirannya. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu, senyum itu juga yang membuat Sanada sadar kalau cintanya pada Yukimura tidak mengijinkan Sanada untuk menyerah. Sanada masih berharap kalau Dewa akan berbaik hati dan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bersama di masa depan nanti.

Sanada masih mengharapkan adanya pertolongan dari para Dewa.

"Lagi pula, kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang aku yakin kau pasti akan gila," katanya sambil tertawa pelan. Diam-diam dada Sanada ikut sakit mendengar itu.

Bayangan buruk itu sering menghantunya, tapi setelah Yukimura mengatakannya, sekarang dia tahu akan seperti apa dirinya tanpa Yukimura. "Ah ya, aku akan gila. Aku mungkin langsung memutuskan untuk menyusulmu."

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Yukimura menyentuh pipinya lagi, kali ini dengan kedua tangan. Senyum manis yang sama dia pamerkan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melukai dirimu sendiri demi Yukimura Seiichi ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji aku akan kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Kita akan kembali ke tempat ini bersama, jadi bersiaplah … jika saat itu tiba kau tidak aku ijinkan datang dengan tangan kosong. Setidaknya bawalah sebuah cincin untukku."

"Hm, saat kembali nanti aku akan mulai memilih model cincin yang cocok untukmu."

"Bawakan saja yang yang paling sederhana." Tubuh Yukimura masih sama dinginnya. Panas tubuh Sanada masih tidak bisa mengusir dingin yang menyiksa Yukimura saat ini, dan Sanada mulai membenci angin sore karena ini. "Aku tidak butuh batu apapun yang tersemat di cincin itu, aku hanya ingin cincin sedernaha yang yang tidak memiliki titik sambung. Yang lingkarnya sempurna. Berikan aku itu, Genichiro."

"Ya, akan aku berikan padamu. Aku janji, Seiichi. Sekarang ayo kembali ke rumah sakit."

Yukimura sudah tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Tubuh kekasihnya sudah terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Sanada. Pelan perlahan, Sanada menggubbah caranya membawa tubuh Yukimura. Tidak berlari, tapi langkahnya dia buat lebar mungkin.

Seseorang sudah menunggu untuk membawa mereka kembali ke rumah sakit tempat Yukimura di rawat.

"Bunta, cepat bantu aku!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**02/19/2020 14:12**

Hay-hay, aku bawa Sanada sama Yukimura. Udah lama juga ngga nulis di fandom ini, kangen dan tiba-tiba pengen nulis mereka jadi couple sok tegar gini. Karena inget adegan Yukimura sebelum operasi, jadilah FF seperti ini.

Hahaha, maafkan aku yang melenceng jauh.

Semoga pada suka ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
